Riding Off Into The Sunset On A Dragon Named Happy (CALEO)
by RickRiordanRules
Summary: This is how I think the story of Leo and Calypso went after The Blood of Olympus. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Caleo) Hey guys this is a continuation of what happens to Leo and Calypso after they get on Festus and leave Ogygia Starting with a little bit from the end of Blood of Olympus. All characters belong to Uncle Rick but the idea of this story is mostly mine. I hope you guys like this and please comment telling me your opinion I would greatly appreciate it so without further ado here is Riding Off Into The Sunset On a Dragon Named Happy

Chapter 1

We Fly Away

"The bronze dragon spread his wings and they soared off into the sunset." ^ Rick Riordan

(Leo's POV)

I can't believe it actually worked. I mean I acted all confident to Calypso cuz I mean what else could I do say how surprised that I was actually smart enough to find my way back to a place that you were only supposed to find once. My heart did a little BADUMP BUMP dance when Calypso shifted herself on the seat behind me. Her arms were wrapped snuggly around my waist and she was gazing around drinking in the scenery. I had way too much time to think as we obviously couldn't talk so I passed the time trying to figure out where we were going to land for repairs. I didn't even know where we were so that was going to be very difficult I started looking in my toolbelt and tinkered with the GPS I had brought. I modified part of it so that I would be able to figure out where the Hades we were. I swore as I dropped one of my screwdrivers as I got distracted. I jump as Calypso puts her chin on my shoulder so she can watch what I'm doing. She whispers in my ear asking what I'm doing and I reply that I'm making a GPS to figure out where we are so that we can stop for repairs. She replies with an Oh and I laugh at her little knowledge of machinery. The GPS in my hands gives off a little noise and it powers on. I look at it and figure out we are near Cuba. Apparently Ogygia was an unknown island in the Bermuda triangle. I remember Percy telling the crew a story about him getting turned into a guinea pig there with Annabeth. When I thought of this I felt a pang in my chest. I wondered if Piper and Jason were ok. Hell I wondered if all of them were ok. I hoped I would be able to get back to them soon. I sighed and Calypso asked what was wrong right into my ear so I could hear her. I told her nothing was wrong I just missed my friends and she said back that we would find them as soon as we possibly could and then she placed her head on my back right over my heart and laid there. Her breathing slowed and I think she fell asleep but she wasn't supposed to be able to fall asleep I don't know if she was just really still so I decided to just leave her and went back to looking at the GPS. I sighed and thought well this is gonna take forever. Just then Calypso tightened her hold on my waist and sighed into my back. This made me think well maybe I can wait forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Fall In A Hole

(Calypso's POV)

I jerk awake and glanced around not remembering where I was for a moment. But then I felt the warmth coming off Leo and I relaxed. He stiffened slightly as he realized I was awake. Wait, I wasn't suppose to be able to sleep. I was, after all, a titan. I quickly came to the conclusion that since I left my island , I was no longer immortal. This thought didn't scare me it just meant that could grow old with my love and we could share experiences like any other normal couple. Such as getting married, having kids, traveling the world together. I started daydreaming of all of the different things we would be able to experience together. These thoughts made me sleepy and I dropped back into a deep sleep. But that does not mean the dreams stopped. I was standing on mount Olympus staring at the council all 12 Olympians were there except of course Hades who only came to Olympus on the Winter solstice. I looked around the room and smiled at Hestia who sat by the fire. She smiled back and I looked up around at all of the gods and goddesses in front of me. I curtsied and said Lord Zeus you summoned me? He said yes we have called you here to talk about you leaving Ogygia and becoming mortal. We have come upon the knowledge that this Halfblood Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus has come and taken you off of Ogygia. He glanced at Hephaestus as he said this and he continued Zeus's statement. It has come to my knowledge that you are in love with him and him with you. I see nothing wrong with you living out your new mortal life with him, however I noticed that your dragon is missing his vital personality chip that makes the dragon run. Because you have shown my son love I will give this chip and it will have all of the memories of the original Festus. Here is the chip for Festus, Leo will know what to do with it. It will appear in your pocket when you awake. Thank you my dear for helping my son. Now you shall wake up as Leo is landing to make repairs. I woke up as we were descending and we landed on a beach and I had a slight panic attack because it looked like Ogygia. But it wasn't I had to remind myself that. I patted my pocket and and felt the chip there. I hopped off Festus with Leo's help. I handed the chip to Leo and explained where I got it from. He was surprised but grateful as he went to work installing it. I wandered around the island. Leo had told be that there was no inhabitants so I knew I was safe. I walked up to a tree to climb it so I could look around and then blackness. I fell in a hole that looked like a hunter's trap. I got really scared and started trying to find a way out. I called out for Leo. No answer. I heard footsteps and looked up calling out for Leo. I see a silhouette and I see that it is definitely not Leo. The figure drops a powder into the whole and it settles around me. I hold my breath but I can already feel my vision getting spotted. Leo? I squeaked out before I faded into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3...2...1… Dark

(Leo's POV)

I finished installing the chip and Festus began his diagnostic check to reboot. I got up and jumped around whooping. Who can install a nano personality chip into a giant flippin METAL DRAGON? This guy! I ran into the trees trying to find Calypso but I couldn't find her. I started to get worried because she had just told me that she was no longer immortal and I knew that she could get hurt. I started calling for her fear creeping into my voice. Calypso? I screamed out. Where are you? I started feeling wetness come to my eyes. I think to myself maybe she was just using me to get off her island. Maybe she never really loved me. I lean against a tree and try and get a hold on myself. No, I told myself. She loves me. I start walking again but then I step into one of those freaky rope traps. I wasn't expecting it because I can sense metal. This trap was made completely from vines. I look around as I am hanging from my ankle. I glance at the trees and see a figure walking towards me. I can't tell if it's male or female. The figure comes up in front of me and caresses my face. I try and bite it and it jerks it's hand back laughing. I can tell that it is feminine but also gruff, like a 30 year old smokers. The figure reaches into a pouch and the side of it's body and pulls out a powder. It blows it into my face and says sweet dreams. That's the last thing I heard before the blackness overwhelmed me.

(Festus's POV EEP)

A red light flashed across my vision. It said _**rebooting system…**_ I looked around as my diagnostic check came back positive. I saw Master Leo running off into the trees. My audio interface was not turned on so I only caught the end of his sentence. ... LYPSO? He called out. Oh. I thought to myself. He must be looking for that girl. I wondered how soon he was going to be back. I became restless and flew up into the sky and started circling the island looking for Leo. I saw a clearing and zoomed in on it with my eye lenses. I saw some weird person tying up both Leo and the girl. I gave out a mighty roar and swooped down on the person. The person turned faster than humanly possible and tossed a rod of some sort at me. The rod clipped my wing and sent an electric current through my body. I shuddered and landed in the clearing with a thud. My hearing interface and lenses turned off and red text flashed across. Emergency shut down in 3...2...1… Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We Meet The Psycho Ninja Lady

(Leo's POV)

I open my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the sunlight. I lift my head and groan. I felt as if someone hit me upside the head with a pillowcase filled with bricks (sadly that has happened to me but that's another story) I take in my surroundings and see Calypso still unconscious tied up beside me. I am mad that we are in this predicament but also happy because I know she is safe. I look around and see the figure sitting on a tree stump sharpening a knife. I almost laugh out loud because of how cliche that is. I mean come on! The scary person that kidnaps people just sharpening their knife in front of their victim? Classic. I sort and the figure jerks its head up at the sound. The figure wears a mask and almost looks like a ninja in a made-by-yourself-in-the-jungle-without-real-supplies sort of way. The figure reaches around and pulls off its mask. Underneath I see… I gasp I say to the figure but your a girl. She rolls her eyes and glances at Calypso. Hows your friend? She Asks in her weirdly gruff voice. I don't know since you know us out with dust! What was that junk anyway? I sak sounding whiny even to my own ears. She laughs and it sounds sort of like a bark. Poppy powder knocks you out for a good 6 or 7 hours she replied with pride in her voice (Anyone who gets this reference gets extra credits) She walks over to me and points her knife at me. I try and be sarcastic and say oh i'm so scared! But the effect was ruined when I squeak on the last bit. She laughs again and says I ain't gonna kill ya… not yet anyway. The name's Matthias but I go by Matt cause no one can pronounce it properly. I notice then the she, I mean Matt, has a sort of Scottish accent. I was about to tell "Matt" to untie me but just then Calypso stird and I looked down to see if she was all right. She grunts and glares at Matt and asks who the Hades are you? Nam's Matt she replies and your boyfriend here was just about ready to ask me to let both ya go isn't that right hon? She looks over at me and my mouth is open. Ok so are you some kind of monster or crazy goddess trying to kill us or? Matt laughs again. I ain't gonna kill ya and no I ain't a goddess nither. I'm just a worried lady tryin to look after her whe island. I've heard that one before I replied with a humph. Now are you going to let us go are am I going to have to go all Leo style on your behind? I ask with a grin. Matt says with a laugh as if you even could! I'll let ya go but first ya gotta promise not to run ok? I start to say now you listen here lady- Calypso interrupts me and says we agree not to run unless we feel threatened. Alright, alright Matt says. She takes her knife and with inhuman speed slices the ropes leaving not even a scratch on me or Calypso. Ok now we get some answers I say rubbing my wrists where the rope had dug in. Fine knock yourself out, doesn't mean I'll answer them boy.


End file.
